


a destructive power

by Feuchen



Series: Black Cat / Bungou Stray Dogs (Crossover) Family/Canon Divergence AU [3]
Category: Black Cat (Anime & Manga), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Sephiria's mission is to find Chuuya and bring him to the government - but when she find's him, she doubt, that's the right choice.
Series: Black Cat / Bungou Stray Dogs (Crossover) Family/Canon Divergence AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159625
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	a destructive power

**Author's Note:**

> timeline is more before the first story of this series but it's not rly relevant to this~
> 
> this would be a complete different story from chuuya's pov (and atsushi's btw -seeing the other fics-) but i plan to do some things later that are similiar xd

From a safe distance, she watched the explosion that occurred a few meters away, near the port of Yokohama.  
She knew exactly what it was, after all, she had received the information, even if it gave her an uncomfortable feeling in the stomach area.  
Slowly, she placed her hand on the hilt of her sword and continued walking as the explosion faded away. Silence spread through the area, as if everything in the immediate vicinity had been obliterated.  
"What exactly are they up to..." she muttered, jumping over some debris, looking around to see if anyone had survived that blast, while on the side she was focused enough to fight if she had to. If she found him.  
The soft coughing and gasping caused her to turn her head in one direction as she slowly widened her eyes.  
In front of her, a child with tattered clothes sat among the rubble. Auburn hair framed this child’s face just before clear blue eyes locked onto her.  
Sephiria knew exactly who this child was, she had memorized the government photo too well, but she felt too frozen to do anything.  
The eyes of this child were focused on her, however, it felt as if there was no emotion in them at all.  
"Where am I?" the child whispered.  
She swallowed as she looked at this boy who was looking so quietly at her. How could this child, this boy, be the person they were looking for? What if she brought him to them? She knew she had never disobeyed an order from above, but she didn’t feel comfortable doing so at that moment. Why did she just feel reminded of that cold, emotionless look he had after he came to them?  
What would happen if the government had this boy with them? Would the same thing happen as what Chronos had done to her and everyone else there?  
"Are you hurt, kid?" she inquired, relaxing her posture and leaning toward the boy, "were you in that explosion?"  
The boy’s gaze seemed confused as he looked at her, while a moment later he tilted his head. "What, I have no idea what happened?"  
Surprised, Sephiria raised an eyebrow, but then sighed a little in relief. Maybe it was just as well that he hadn’t witnessed everything being destroyed around him. Was it really because whatever it was was coming directly from him?  
What had they told her? That there was a possibility that someone was born with a special ability? Did this boy have an ability that he himself didn’t really know about?  
She had already noticed that he hadn’t even gotten a scratch. His clothes had been torn to shreds, but otherwise he didn’t seem to have gotten anything himself. Which confirmed the theory that this thing started from him. But should she really continue her mission if it meant bringing him to the government?  
What would have happened then if she had gone against Chronos‘ orders and kept Train away from it? If he hadn’t fallen into the organization’s clutches? She had watched him too closely the whole time, she had even trained him herself. Followed his every step as he became the killer who was later feared throughout the underworld. Could she really hand this boy over to the government if she didn’t know what was going to happen to him or what kind of power this boy really had?  
"Who are you?" this boy inquired quietly after a while, continuing to look at her calmly.  
"I was searching the area after that explosion to see if anyone survived. You’re okay, aren’t you?" inquired Sephiria, giving him a calm smile and holding out her hand, "my name is Sephiria Arks."  
The boy’s eyes looked towards her for another, longer moment before he slowly reached for her hand and stood up. "My name is Chuuya Nakahara. But ... that’s all I remember about myself."  
_I know who you are_ , she thought about it a little more sadly, even if she didn’t say it out loud, but just kept smiling. "We shouldn’t stay here any longer, Chuuya."  
If only because she knew the government was after him. Only she was pretty sure that she would do everything she could to protect him from it. She wouldn’t let anyone get involved in something they couldn’t decide at that age because of her. No matter if it was about being trained to be an assassin or whatever exactly the government was planning to do with Chuuya’s special ability.

**Author's Note:**

> [you could follow me on twitter ^^](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
